The Magic of the Ghost King
by Blackcat maven
Summary: Nico ran away, Again. He finds himself in a world filled with magic that's being shaken by it's very roots. Will he survive or die to the man who cheated death or the High Inquisitor both of whom are watching his every move.
1. Chapter 1

_Fire, Fire consuming his door, the only exit. He could see the plastic melting on the toys, watching as the camp shirt went up in flames. He tried to grasp a figurine – the one his sister had paid for in blood – only to have the model of his father melt and burn his skin. All the blood from the stab wounds, made it impossible for him to find the exit. He could still hear the laughter of his _friends_ as he sank into a pool of darkness._

Nico jerked up right, eyes popping open, he was in a bed, and he hadn't been when he last remembered anything. Also he couldn't move his legs, at all, he could feel them but he couldn't move them an inch, much less get off the bed. Nico winced from the effort but not as much as he should have from the multiple wounds scattered around his body.

He looked around, the room he was in was partially covered in dust. No windows and only one door. The shadows of the building felt, twisted as if someone had controlled them before, just improperly. Black fur from some animal and someone had bandaged his wounds.

Well wherever I am, guess it's better than where I left.

"We couldn't have left there! The boy would have died Moody." Tonks argued

"He breached security! That wasn't Apparition that was a darker form of magic!" growled the one legged man. "We have to interrogate him!"

"We'll wait till the others get here- Wait what will we tell the children? They can't socialize with the muggle otherwise he'll know something's up!" nearly tripped over Sirius

"We wipe his memory!"

"You'll think of something." Reassured Tonks putting a hand on the other woman's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2 - Space

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! I sorry the chapters short I'm kinda working on connecting it to the next part as I can never work in a linear fashion. But if you want you can try and guess who wrote the song for the title.**

**-I hadn't forgotten about Hecate or her connections to Hazel.**

**\- With the 'muggle' thing, yeah they(* I) weren't exactly thinking straight…. **

Chapter 2 – Space

Nico had been dropping in and out of consciousness for some time, eventually he came aware that he could now move his legs. Twitching slightly he twisted himself out of bed ignoring the pain shooting form chest and thigh.

He stumbled to the door. It's less dusty than before, _weird_. He thought. He tried to open the door but it was stuck, snarling in frustration he pulled his sword from the shadows, he could barely swing it, However the door still came out the loser.

He burst through sagging from the effort of using the sword. He looked up from his feet to see a… dog? It barked at him and waved its tail. Nico stood still waiting for it to change its mind and bite him –all animals hate children of Hades.

Instead it went over to him nudging his leg and woofed softly, then turning barked again. Louder than before. Nico petted it gently "Ssh boy, please."

He heard the footsteps hurrying towards his direction. Nico used words that would make Ares blush, he tried to get in a defensive position but knew it would be futile with the strength he had left.

"Stop right there!" a woman demanded, She stood in his way on the stairs "Don't you go any further young man!" She pointed a carved stick, little more than a twig.

"Or what lady?" he tensed for a fight.

"Mom what's going on?" that came from above him in the upper caverns of the building, sounded like someone his own age. _Hazel_. His mind flashed and flickered in its tired state making almost no sense, even to him.

"Ginny go back to your room now."

"Mom what's happening, why does he have a sword?"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW GINNY!" Even the dog flinched at this. Nico twisted his hand, shadows followed in a bizarre spiral knocking the stick right out of the fiery haired woman who smelled of cooking and earth. The woman gasped and a steak of light just missed Nico's ear. He twisted to face a teen with fire in her eyes pointing one of the sticks at him. One of Hecate's kids? This weirdo was her adopted Mom? He twisted the shadows around him, creating a semblance of a shield.

"Stupefy!" Nico blanked out.


	3. Number 12, Grimauld place

**I'm really sorry for not updating it, but i shall try to write more, and quicker. Please tell me if you would perfer me to stick mainly to Nico's point of view, or to only switch views in different chapters. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter, this is not for profit at all.**

* * *

Nico hissed, rubbing his head. Looking around he saw he was back in the dusty room where he'd awakened before. He walked over, using a shelf to keep his balance while he tried the door.

Locked. He had no sword, no strength. "Hades! Square one, again."

* * *

Nico.

He had his back to the door as he sat on the floor. He heard a thump! Next Screaming, then eventually it stopped and he heard a people heading up the stairs. Pressing his ear against the door.

"Harry, you room's just up here, -don't open that door. We'll deal with it later." A low voice, older.

"Why? Why haven't you contacted me at all? What's this place?"

"It was left to me by my parents, letting the order use it, it's the least I could do."

"Where are Hermione and Ron?"

The voices move up, slightly farther. Nico knocks on the door, solid oak. There was no way he was getting out.

He kept using shadows to make smiley faces, and decided to inspect his injuries.

Nico raised the bandage on his stomach. The skin was covered in green jelly, the stab wounds looked like they were two weeks old. _Have I really been out that long?_

His arms had barely any burns, his legs had less scratches or burns. The only ones that seemed to be still sore were his chest, head and shoulder. _What happened?_ He remembered leaving the cabin, the fire, him being stabbed, calling for Percy, then shadow traveling out.

He opened his hand, the melted plastic that had been on hand from the plastic figurine he'd been clutching when he shadow traveled had seared into his flesh.

Yelling broke his slight peace of mind. He picked up bits of it.

"COULD HAVE TRIED TO CONTACT ME-"

"NOT ONE LETTER-"

"COULD HAVE SAID ANYTHING, ANYTHING AT ALL!"

Nico decided to add his own noise to it. Hopefully it would make the whiny person next door shut up. He used the shelf and cabinet to lead him to the blank part of the wall. He took a shoe, not his. And started to throw it at the wall.

* * *

Harry kept yelling despite Hermione's plea's to stop, and that they could because of Order…

He stopped once he heard the thuds from the other room. "What's that?"

Hermione stopped and stared. "I don't know."

CRACK!

The twins appeared beside him "Hello Harry, we heard you from upstairs."

"- Possibly so did the neighbors."

"- Shouldn't bottle up your feelings -."

"-You should let them out! Don't be shy now-."

Harry glared, still annoyed as he interrupted Fred and George. "Do you know what's in the room next to us?"

"No- were not old enough to be in the -."

"_Order_." George used a scarily accurate impression of .

"-We could find out though-." They looked at each other and apparated.

Ginny walked in. "Oh, hey Harry, where they'd go?"

Ron gestured from the far wall. "They went into that room to investigate, why?"

Ginny face palmed. "Their keeping someone in there moron."

* * *

Two red heads appeared on the bed, starling Nico.

"Merlin's underpants! It's a person!"

"Thought it was another painting."

He stared at them, they wore mainly normal clothing except for the sticks they held. "Who the Hades are you?"

"-Bet he's a death eater."

Nico frowned. "Dumbasses." he didn't understand what they were calling him.

"What's your name?"

He bristled. "What's yours?"

"You work for the Dark Lord, don't you?"

He shrugged. "What's it to you?"

They glared at him. "What's it to us? You're a bloody murder! That's what!"

Nico growled, he twisted their own shadows around them. "You're the ones for kidnapped me!"

The door opened and he dropped them two inches from the ground. "Oh, it's you again, weird most animals don't like me."

The dog came over, its black fur seemed to gleam, it growled at the twins.

One of them groaned. "Come on, you guys don't tell us anything." They looked at each other and with a loud crack they disappeared.

"Great, you seem to be the only one who likes me. It's weird, I didn't think dogs liked half-bloods are."

The dog barked at him as he scratched his head.

"I wish I hadn't come here. It's so… bizarre. I can't make any sense of this place, why are they keeping me here?"

The dog looked at him knowingly.

"You're not a normal dog are you?"

The dog shook his head. Nico patted him. "You should go, I can't open the door though."

A knock came from the door. Nico sprang up, backing into the farthest corner twisting his shadow into a ball.

A thin man wearing a rag-tag suit, he entered the room. "Hello, are you alright?"

Nico didn't answer.

"I'm sorry for them interrupting you. Can I come over to have a look at your injuries? They need to heal properly."

Nico nodded cautiously, he realized the dog was sitting on his feet, making it so he couldn't move.  
The man came over. He looked rugged, poor. His hands looked rough, as if he had used them for going through the forest, never used gloves, his fingers were catching on the bandage in his hand. The dog got off his feet when the man was close to Nico.

"Would you please sit on the bed please?"

Nico looked at him, then at the dog. The dog seem to be fine with it so he went over and sat on it, making the old mattress creak and groan. The man went over each of the injuries. Bandaging them after he looked at them. "They seem to be healing fast, that's good."  
"How long have I been here?"

"No more than a week."

Nico gave him glare.

"What's your name?"

Nico shook his head. "Why should I tell you?"

"Why did you break in?"

"Break in to where?"

"How are you able to use your abilities without a wand?"

"Magic." Nico retorted.

The dog eye rolled at him while the man chuckled. "The fact that you are not a muggle has been proven."

Nico glared at him. "Why did you help me?"

The man looked troubled at Nico's responses. "We helped you because you were dying."

Nico looked at him. "What's the dog's name?"

"Padfoot."

The man walked over to the door. "Do you need anything?"

Nico shook his head, still sitting on the bed.

* * *

As Lupin shut the door with a snap. "He seems alright. However Sirius, you need to keep an eye on him in there."

Lupin opened to Ron and Harry's room he saw them all sitting there. "Now, I just interrupted the meeting going on downstairs so that you could do something stupid and potentially dangerous for all of us. Fred, George, I expected better." He left all the teens looking ashamed at themselves.


	4. Chapter 4, Tabled Disscuions

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter (J.K Rowling.) or Percy Jackson. (Rick Riordan)

Nico paced around his room, unsure what the Hades these morons were talking about.  
Maybe more Greeks? Had someone found out he was talking to the Romans? It's not like he collaborating, he didn't get a bloody choice in the matter. At all. But saying he worked for the Dark Lord. They knew he was a son of Hades or Pluto. They knew he was a half-blood. Lastly they had taken his sword.

He tried to travel outside of the room, but he kept ending up on the bed. The last time seemed almost like the force behind it was getting petulant, dropping him a foot onto the bed. Nico glanced at the dog that had come back a few minutes earlier. He could have sworn it shook its head at him and put a paw to its face. He gave it the finger and lay on the bed trying to think of who his captors were.

Magic. Nico thought. They mentioned magic, the dark lord, they had different ages, and had sticks. . What had Magic? Sorcerer, Hecate, energy drinks, magicians – wizards, or witches. They could be sorcerers, but that didn't explain the sticks.

_Maybe some other half-blood shoved them up where the sun doesn't shine._ Nico laughed loudly, the mental image of one of his captors holding is wand stupidly before, the young red head guys_. I doubt they could take on Mrs. O'Leary though, not after giving her sugar. _

* * *

In the room to the left Harry cringed as the maniacal laughter started and continued.

* * *

"It seems his sword is made out of dark materials, similar to a wand as focal point or Hagrids umbrella. He's trained to fight and uses Umbrakinesis other wise known as Shadow Manipulation I don't know what other abilities he may have. While he's still injured I don't think he'll cause trouble but it's like predicting a feral animal." Lupin said as he rubbed his chin, biting his lip. "He seems to be waiting for us to attack him, hes frightened."

"He's a threat, a dark wizard." Moody knocked his staff against the table. "He's compromised security."

"I'm not sure that's the right choice Mad-eye." Snape was pacing slightly, the other members of the order making room for him. "I doubt someone brought up by dark wizards- which must have been the case-would be a stranger to pain, excepting some of those Deatheaters who are under the public eye and his weight and age mean that using truth serum is, risky at best even the greenest Aurour should know that .Further more, the dark lord had never mentioned a boy like this to his servants."

Most of the order was silent, staring at the potion master. Kingsley Shacklebolt finally asked the question they were all wondering. "Risky how?"

"Best case scenario, it lasts longer than it usually would, as in for possibly days at time. I assure you, that is the best case scenario." Snape raised his nose up as he spoke only to be met with silence and stares. Dumbledore moved from his frozen position that he had maintained all evening. His long gray robes gliding over the floor as he stood.

"We should wait and puzzle over the decision. We will decide in two days time. Until then the boy will stay in Grimnuald place, I will leave the care of his wounds and watching of him in the capable hands of Lupin and Sirius where he is being kept, however Mrs Weasley would you be kind enough to let him join you for supper tonight, it would I think be better to show the child kindness than shun him away into a corner."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. He his gaze swept over the room again. "Do not take this matter lightly everyone. Goodnight.'

With that final thought he left, leaving only silence in his wake.

* * *

"Come on, time to wake up." A hand was on his shoulder.

Nico's eyes flew open, he grabbed the mans arm from where he laid on his side, twisting it, he rolled over so he could kick the attacker-.

"Whoa, I won't attack you I promise."

Nico realized he wasn't back at camp-Half-Blood, he must have fallen asleep against the dull gray blanket that covered seemingly newer sheets. "Sorry." He muttered. Siting up as the stranger stood in front of him. The man hair came down to his shoulders. His clothes were finer than the other one, a rich red overcoat, and a gray button up shirt however, his skin seemed to have different lines and his eyes were full on anger , weariness and tragedy . He reminded Nico very much of his father.

This was a man who had seen death.

The man smiled slightly. "Promise I don't bite." He stepped back slightly to give Nico more room. "How are you feeling?" The man inquired

Nico hesitantly answered. "Fine, thanks."

Nico stood up warily, waiting for the orders to start spewing out. Sirius surprised him by smiling. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Would you like to join us for supper?"


	5. Chapter 5, Turning Tables

**Turning Tables **

**Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Nico's eyes widened. "What?" He mumbled.

Sirius gestured at the door. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" He smirked, something Nico's father would never have done. "If I was going to torture you, I'd give you my cooking, not Mrs. Weasleys"

He nodded. He took slow steps down the dusty staircase. He glanced at the moth-eaten curtain to his right as he walked into a much warmer room. The frizzy red head mother was bustling around through another door at the end of the room they were entering. The man he had seen before in the patched jacket.

Lupin smiled as he gestured to small dark boy being guided in by Sirius. "He'll be joining us for dinner, you've already met some of us."

The boy nodded to Ginny as he sat.

"Nice aim." He complimented her. Harry was startled about how normal seemed, despite the feeling of his scar itching whenever those jet black eyes stared at him.

The other redhead glared at the stranger. "He doesn't have to mess with my little sister." He muttered to the boy with glass

Ginny glared at the two. "What your name shorty?"

"N-No one and I'm not short, ginger." The boy seemed to relax then tense again, clearly agitated.

Harry snorted still angry at the world. "Does he know our names Sirius?" The man shook his head while glancing at his old school friend at the table.

"I didn't tell him." Said Lupin.

The youth, well it looked like a teenager snorted. "I know some of you yeah. That's Sirius." He pointed to Sirius then Lupin. "That's a werewolf, I think, kind of fits especially with _talking to the dog_. She's Ginny." He concluded. He stared at Harry, "And you, I recognize those eyes…" Harry backed away from the staring. Then suddenly he smacked his head against his hand. "Oh, great. You're Potter aren't you?"

Harry felt his scar start to prickle more the longer the kid looked at him. Harry nodded before giving off a sharp retort to cover his discomfort. "Yeah, and you're called Death boy since you can't be a Death Eater?"

The other face twisted up, for once making him look as though he might be near Harry's own age. "People call me that a lot.." He looked down at the table muttering in a foreign language.

Lupin glanced at him. "Pardon me but was that Latin?"

"Ancient Greek, some of the swear words sound the same."

Harry hid a small grin as Hermione glared and the two Weasleys laughed. Maybe this "Death Boy" wouldn't be so bad after all. "Where did you learn to speak Ancient Greek?"

The boy sunk back into his shoulder blades. "None of your business."

"Fred, George what on earth do you think you're doing "I didn't tell him." Said Lupin. Stop waiving around your wands for goodness sake No Fred but the Bread board down-." A hoard of food ran toward the table. Ginny jumped hissing like a cat as a Flagon of Water spilt over where she had been sitting before. Hermione squealed and he and Ron toppled back in their chairs as they nearly hit with soup. The bread board slammed down on the table but the knife kept spinning out of control towards Sirius.

Death boy moved faster than Harry had ever seen someone move outside of dueling. In a split second the teen had caught the knife. The other teen shook as he looked at Harry and the others, the knife poised above Sirius's hand.


End file.
